A Little Sugar
by Grrlnorth
Summary: Response to Snickers challenge, fluff, NickSara


Sara slammed her hand against the vending machine, trying in vain to get her selection to wind its way out of the wire coil holding it captive. She had selected her usual graham cracker snack, but when she smacked her palm against the glass once more, a Snickers bar fell to the reciprocal instead.  
  
"Not exactly low cal, but I'll take it," she mumbled to herself, her stomach dictating her choice. She reached in and pulled it out.  
  
"Not as _bland_ as your usual fare either," a voice teased from behind her.  
  
"Just because I'm not a junk food junkie like you, Nick..." she said as she stood up and turned around to face him, smirking.  
  
"Hey, do you see any flab on me?"  
  
"No, amazingly," she said dryly.  
  
They walked toward the break room where the rest of the team was gathered around the table. They were waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments, but he was carrying on a conversation on his cell phone. Warrick and Catherine were pouring over some documents from the case they'd been working on.  
  
"Hey Greg," Sara said, a little surprised to see the lab tech at the table.  
  
"Hey," he said in return, "Grissom asked me to come for assignments."  
  
"Great," she said, hiding her mixed feelings at his presence. She had gotten used to him being occasionally out in the field, being trained, but having him present for assignments indicated that a CSI position was imminent for him, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. On one hand she was happy for him. They were friends, and he'd wanted to get out in the field for so long. But on the other hand, when she, or Nick or Warrick for that matter, received the less desirable cases in the name of training Greg, she felt a little short-changed. She supposed that would change when he actually carried the title of CSI though, the level ones always had to endure quite a few grunt cases.  
  
Sara studied the ingredients list on the brown wrapper of the Snickers bar. _Milk chocolate (sugar, cocoa butter, chocolate, lactose, skim milk, milkfat, soy lecithin, artificial flavor), peanuts, corn syrup, sugar, skim milk, butter, milkfat, partially hydrogenated soybean oil, lactose, salt, egg whites, artificial flavor.  
_  
"Repetitive, much?" she muttered, ripping the plastic wrapper, the blue letters remaining surprisingly intact.  
  
"This _Bennifer_ thing cracks me up," Greg said, waving his hand at a tabloid he had spread out on the table. "You know, just the combination of names. Like, if Sara and I were a famous couple, we'd be Grara... or Sareg."  
  
Sara just rolled her eyes as she bit into the gooey chocolate, caramel and peanuts.  
  
"Dream on, Sanders," Nick said with a grin.  
  
"Okay, well if _Warrick_ and Sara were a famous couple, they could be Wara or Sarrick. These aren't very good examples, are they?" Greg asked, frowning. No one cared to answer the question with the obvious answer.  
  
"Well, if you two were a famous couple, it would be... Sick!" He laughed at his own joke, until Nick shot him a dirty look. "Or hey, Snick! That's a good one! And your fans would be Snickers."  
  
Sara almost choked on a peanut from her candy bar, a fact that was not lost on Nick, though Greg failed to notice.  
  
"You alright there Sar?" Nick asked, a glint in his eye.  
  
"Fine," she said, pasting on a smile, "just fine."  
  
Greg had moved on to another article in his tabloid, and Nick took the opportunity to lean over and whisper into Sara's ear.  
  
"See Sar, you getting that Snickers bar was a sign," he said, his hot breath on her ear sending a pleasant sensation through her. "You need a little sugar in your life."  
  
Sara grinned in response.  
  
"Hey," he said, his voice still lowered, "you know what's better than a Snickers bar?"  
  
"What?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
Nick opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Grissom.  
  
"Alright people, let's get going."  
  
Sara wanted to know what Nick was going to say, but he just shrugged and grinned, and turned his attention to Grissom, leaving her hanging. Sara turned her attention to their boss, looking sideways at Nick every once in awhile. But he was purposely not looking at her, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, proving that he was aware of her glances.  
  
Everyone got up from the table when Grissom had finished handing out assignments, and Nick began to follow him down the hall to the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Nick," Sara called after him, causing him to turn around. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Nick looked at Grissom, and Grissom wordlessly nodded his consent, turning and continuing down the hall. Nick looked at her expectantly.  
  
"What's better than a Snickers bar?" she asked.  
  
Nick smirked and leaned in towards her. "Let's meet at your place after shift, and I'll show you." Then he turned around and strode after Grissom.  
  
Sara lit a few candles in her apartment as she waited for Nick to arrive. She picked his Texas A&M t-shirt off the floor and threw it in the hamper. He was always leaving his clothes lying around her apartment, and she was always pretending to be angry with him about it. But really, she didn't mind. It just served as a reminder that he had been there, and that they were carving a life of normalcy out for themselves in a world such as theirs, which was far from normal.  
  
They had yet to tell anyone at work about their blossoming relationship, choosing to keep it to themselves for awhile. Not that they were ashamed of it, they just wanted to have something that was just theirs, something in their lives that didn't have to do with the job. They tried to keep the job and their relationship separate as much as possible, and they knew that when they went public with their co-workers, that line would be blurred.  
  
Sara heard a key turn in the lock, and watched as Nick came through the door. A white plastic Safeway bag dangled from his left hand.  
  
"Hey Baby," she said as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey yourself," he said, bringing his arms around her. The contents of the bag brushed against the backs of her thighs, and it was very cold. She kissed him and pulled away, wondering what was in the bag.  
  
"Watcha got?" she asked, nodding toward it.  
  
Nick grinned as he reached into the bag. He pulled his purchase out and held it up, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Snickers ice cream?" she asked, giving him a toothy smile.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said, his voice husky.  
  
Sara stepped toward him once again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick reached over and placed the ice cream on the counter, leaving his hands free to wrap them around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her, his lips brushing hers softly.  
  
"My favorite," she muttered against his lips, and deepened the kiss.  
  
END 


End file.
